Iron Guardian
by HotHeadJJ
Summary: Everyone is waiting to see the new, young, Iron Man but he has a long way to go before he can match up to the others who have years of training under them can he do it, a certain Dimi-Goddes thinks so. OC/OC will get more gory later XD (Ch.1 fixed)


Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or any Marvel/Mythical Characters I use.

A red and chrome Bugatti Veyron sped down a spiral road up a mountain side to a cliff side white house. Coming to a stop in the garage a young man nineteen years of age stepped out of the Bugatti Veyron. He had read hair, hazel green eyes, and had what looked like a collage uniform. He began to take off his jacket and button up shirt, and there was a light blue glow under his white undershirt.

He pops open the soda can and takes a sip of it while looking out to the ocean. As he was looking at the peaceful sensory a mechanical voice spoke up from the house itself.

"Joshua, you have a call" the voice said. "Who" the teen asked. "Your father" it said. "Well, let's not keep him waiting and answer it Jarvis" and the call came to life. "Hay, how is my young college student doing?" this man was Joshua's father, or as the world knows him Anthony Stark or Tony Stark. Josh answered with a smile "Doing just fine, I'm just glad to be almost done with it." Tony laughed "Yep, one more week and that weekend we have a grouping of all the Avengers and I want you to be there for it this year. Speaking of how's the project I gave you to finish" he asked Josh. "It's ready for the show." " What is it going to have on it" Tony asked eagerly and Josh chuckled "I am not spoiling it plus you are on your honeymoon with mom and if I told you that you would never shut up about it." Tony laughed again at that "ya, and she would have my tong for dinner too if that happened. You should really consider becoming the next iron man. There are all kinds of cute girls there like, Gina or Abi." "Ok dad, for the last time, no, I do NOT want to be a hero. It doesn't seem to fit me, and on that girl topic you were talking about, Gina's older brother will likely knock my head off with that shield of his before I can say more than a few words to her and Abi, you have GOT to be joking right, she's Thor's daughter for god's sake dad and is WAY out of my league." "Well, if you ever change your mind I'll be here waiting for your call. Bye son" "Bye dad" the call ended.

Josh's P.O.V.

I chuckle at the end of the call as I walk back to the sofa and plop down on it. I still can't believe how I became Joshua Stark. I was on a field trip to a local market with one of the orphanage 'keepers' to buy me some new close because I had outgrown my old ones at the time but what she, or anyone else for that matter, didn't know was I was sitting about ten feet, and behind a pillar, from a old Stark mine that was rigged to blow up about 2 minutes from then. She went to get me some close and left me out there waiting and the bomb exploded. Still have some scares on my back from it. I had woken up in the hospital and was scared, being an eleven year old kid I tried to move and it hurt, nearly reopened my wounds until a genital hand pushed me back down saying to stay there that I was ok. I fell asleep after that till two days later when I woke up and felt something on my chest that hurt a little and tried to see that it was by lifting up my hospital gown and I jerked up at what I saw.

A glowing, blue ring in the middle of my chest. As I was staring to freak out the door opened and I hid under the covers and I looked up from them to see the man how helped me sleep last time come back in to see me and he asked "Why don't you come out and let me see how you are doing". I shook my head no and turned to the wall away from him. He asked why not and I said with a studier "Cus I don't want you to leave me thinking that I am a freak because of what's on me."

He chuckled and I heard a shuffling of cloths as he said "look this way" and I did and I was surprised that he had the same thing on him glowing ring on his chest to so I sat up and put my back to the beds head board. A women came in and looked at me with a smile and asked if I was ok and I gave a stuttered yes as my answer.

The man, now known to me as Tony, asked her, calling her Pepper, if they had an answer to why they had not found my parents yet. She had a grave look and handed him a paper as I look down I can see his face go from a confused look to one of anger. I close my eyes shut waiting to hear them leave and I heard whispering. I hear the door open and close. As I look up a see Tony looking at me with a small smile "So, what is your home like with the other kids" he asked gently and I got shy and shuddered out that it's a good house but we don't have a lot to eat and that I was one of the oldest kids there. He got a determined look and got on his cell phone. I heard him mumble some things and he hung up after about five minutes of talking. Pepper came in with my orphanage manager, a nice man about fifty or so years of age, and he was beaming at me and Tony, but I was confused at what he was doing there. The manager handed Tony some papers and he sighed them and the manager smiled at me and said "Well looks like you are in good hands Joshua 'Stark'" and walked out the door. I looked at Tony and Pepper in confusion and I saw theme with big smiles. Then it hit me and I started to tear up and I threw myself at Tony and cried into his shirt saying thank you over and over again, because I have finally been adopted and I had a home and a dad.

I still smile at that memory and I touched my particle accelerator. It had been nearly eight years since then and it took dad all but two months to finally ask mom to marry him. It was nothing big or spatial just all the media for a worldwide broadcast and all the avengers there with their kids and some of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents they knew on a big yacht, yep nothing special. I found out about three years knowing dad and mom that not only I and dad have a particle accelerator but my mom, the newly wedded Virginia "Pepper" Stark, hand one too and is a once in a wile 'iron' hero like dad and god-father/appointed uncle, James Rupert Rhodes or War Machine, called Rescue when dad really needed the help.

I had finished my suit about a week ago and had it painted chrome over red, unlike my dad's and mom's red over yellow. It had mom's Rescue sleek design, dads power output, and uncles array of weapons; like my shoulders, side of my legs and back can hold over two-hundred and fifty 'smart' mini-missals, hand repulsors, boost pack, energy field generator on the gantlets, mini-wrist mini-gun, but my pride and joy are the two retractable pulse cannons that are on my shoulders near my head.

I found a way to outfit the armor with micro-chips as small a grain of sand that are connected to a headset I made, that looks like a metal band that connect from my temples to my wrists, neck, belt and ankle receivers, to quicken the operation switch from one to another unlike action based commands which take about 2.34 seconds to switch power to them from another. On top of that, with my dad funding the project, which was a little over 3.3 million dollars to work on my suit with, and it took most of that to be able to get the vibranium from Nick Fury, as he kept it a secret from the council that he got it off of the Chitauri*, to make the suit, the vary metal that makes Captain Americas and Sargent Freedom, Steve and Connor Rogers, shields.

I have been working on it for over a year now, getting blueprints made, getting info on how to make my suit from Black Panther, getting the materials to make it, finishing up the weapons and internal components, and putting some finishing touches on it. I was ready for the gathering and to finally be sworn in as dad's next successor to the company. All that was left to do was some final tests and giving it a name then it was ready.

It was now dead at night and the perfect time to give the suit its final grades. As I walked down the my dad's suit walk way, much like the one he has built in all his towers, the suit was being placed and built onto me as I walk down to the launch pad I make some last minuet checks. "Jarvis, check on the power." Jarvis answered "Power at one-hundred percent." "Ok, commencing test fight one in 3" puts feet together "2" hands at sides open "1" starts to lift off a little wobbly "go" and shots off and strains out as I go over the water "Now reaching one-thousand miles an hour, the normal top speed for Mr. Stark's Iron Man suit without the trouble while turning." "Good, now to test the boosters and the vibranium turn fins" and he opened the back boosters speeding off faster. "Jarvis, take a reading for any damage to the suit, both internal and external." I waited a few seconds for the diagnostic to finish "Sir, I read no damage to the suit or internal mechanics." "Good, now for the final test, banking at this speed." "Sir, by the calculations, it should be very little to no damage." "We'll just have to see" I bank a hard left barley feeling anything as I do and stop as soon as I am done banking floating there "Jarvis, damage report" "As expected, no damage sir." "Good, now how far am I from home and how fast was I at top speed." "You clocked in at three-thousand, one-hundred, and fifty-two MPH, and are proximally four-hundred and twenty-two miles out, with no damage to the suit or fins, the vibanium worked perfectly." I was stunned, it went far beyond the original twenty-five-hundred MPH I had expected it to and still no damage. "How long have I been fling for Jarvis?" "About five minutes and have over ninety-eight percent power left, Sir." I was proud of the feet I have made and was heading to a Stark testing sight that I booked a month ago to test the weapons.

It took me one and a half hours to get there and still have ninety-two percent power left, so I know the algorithm I made to inshore vary little power was wasted on anything the suit powers. Hay I may not want to be a hero but dad always said if I make something to do the best you can so I made sure that nothing was wasted on it. I was at a desert testing sight that had a lot of old cars and tanks and such to shot at to test the weapons. I tested the missal lock on first, that passed, and the repulsors, again a success. Then came the wrist mini-gun, took about 1.3 seconds to get up to speed but it was fantastic, just as I calculated one-hundred shots every five seconds.

Then came the E-field I threw a car up and stood right under it activating it as it came down on me, the field took about forty-one percent of my power, leaving me with fifty-one left. Ouch, note do not use unless necessary. But it did reflect the car without a problem. Now came the fun part, my pulse cannons and I desisted to test them on a tank to test them on. I aimed and fired, when the two balls of energy collided on the tank, they tore it apart. I made another note, to use these only as a last resort. It took about twenty percent to fire them off, leaving me with a little over thirty left to spare With the test complete I flew back home.

Its Friday, it has been five days since the tests and one day after I have graduated from college. I have just finished my workout and it was now two in the afternoon. I was wiping the sweat off my face and I was in a white undershirt, sweat paints and snickers. Jarvis came online " Sir, you need to see the news it is about your mother and father" "Put it threw" the screen came on showing a remote city that was under attack by a small army of robots the reporter said that fight had started about an hour ago, leaving the Avengers and there kids scattered around the city. It showed my mom getting hit and dad firing back to get her out of the line of fire while uncle Rhodes covered there exit. I ran to the elevator and called out "Jarvis, prep the suit I'm heading out"

"Already Done Sir" I made my way to the flight pad, was suited up and was there in less than 3 minutes. As I made it there I see Thor and Abi air drones, Thor was doing great but Abi was struggling. To make it worse more came at them so I targeted them and fired off my left shoulder missals, taking out all but five of the drones. As I flew by them they began to fallow me and I saw Captain, Widow, Sargent, and Viper were having a party and they were having difficulty controlling the gest. I flew down and rammed some on the way to them as I landed I see them now focusing on a big one, about twice the size of the others, and it looked pretty damaged so I fired up my mini-gun and took it apart from the left shoulder to its hip joint, letting lose about three-hundred rounds in it.

Captain and his family came up to me as Thor and Abi landed near me. Captain shook my hand and said "Thanks for the save, we had a rough time dealing with that one. I see you're wearing an Iron Man suit, so you must be Tony's son, Joshua right" I answered "Yes, and it's a pl.." the com came on with Hawk-eye's voice "Sorry to interrupt but Iron Man, Rescue, and War Machine seem to be in trouble they are not firing back and they have a Mammoth coming their way."

Without a second thought I flew to my family's side to help and got a diagnostic on them, dad was a seven percent, mom was at four, and uncle Rhodes were a nine with no ammo left. Dad was helping mom get behind uncle but the Mammoth was on their tail and gaining. I steered myself towards the Mammoth and shoulder rammed it into a nearby building. It flew into a café as I skidded across the ground and got up from my rolling landing. "Mom, you ok" I ask as I get near them "Ya…ya I'm fine kido". Then my suits hearing device picked up lowed banging noise like tables being pushed into the wall form the café I threw the Mammoth into I took aim at it as it came out with my pulse cannons and fired, destroying the top half of it.

I look back and see them all looking at me and my family just got bigger that day.

The Next Day

I was at a news conference and my dad just announced me to the world as his successor to Stark Industries. I got the question that I had been waiting for all day because my suit had made it onto the news and they gave me a name for saving/helping most of the avengers that day. "Joshua Stark, is it true you have also taken up your other family business and the title of 'Iron Man', Also known as Iron Guardian?" That was a question I have been asking myself all night and day till now and I had thought I had the answer already so I answered the best way I can "Yes" and walked off with my dad as we got into our separate cars to my originally congrats party for becoming next in line C.E.O. but it tuned into my new life as Iron Guardian.

As we made it up the elevator I see the party is in full swing and I'm handed a cold beverage by uncle Rhodes and noted it was my favorite, Root Bear. The party went on to after midnight and I had been watching my family mingle with the others and seeing Connor and Andrew, Hawk-eyes son how's hero name is Sharp Shot, failing on trying to impress Abi. What made me laugh was every time Andrew tried to touch her he would be thrown about seven feet away from her and still go back to her. I have to admit it I have a little crush on her too but I can't compete with the other guys here. They are more the fighting type than I am and without my suit I'm just a rich boy how's inheriting my father's 9.4 billion dollar company with a super powered suit.

What she did next shocked a lot of us, she came up next to me and leaned agents the wall I was, now mind you I didn't think anything of it other than maybe she was trying to get away from the other teens until she spoke to me. "Hi, I noticed that you are not with the others and I. Why is that?" I answered with a small smile "You all are more of a tight nit group already and I don't want to get in the medal of it without having someone to introduce me to you all my own age." I shrug and she all but drags me to meet the others I shook hands with them all and Connor asked me "So, how made the design for your suit?" "I made it myself, all those bells and whistles I made from scratch." Abi started to ask me all kinds of questions and I answered to the best of my ability. We spent the whole night talking and I asked her about her mom. She pointed to the women under Thor's arm and said she was human and was named Jane Foster. She was full Norse by right and had her sword Skofnung* was proof of that fact.

As we talked Thor, Jane, mom and dad were watching us as we mingled and Thor made a comment to my parents "You know, I think this is the first time Abi has actually talked to somebody and not thrown or hit them before. Your some must have quite the tong on him to do that." He commented with a light laugh at the end and Jane elbowed him in the stomach. Tony just laughed "I know he had most of my female employees at his beck and call most of the time and he wasn't even meaning to sweet talk them." Thor and Jane laughed at the thought and Pepper laughed at the memory.

At the end of the party I shook everyone's hand till I got to the last gest, Abi pulled me into a hug that nocked the breath out of me and realest me after Thor gave a wolf whistle saying "Welcome to our one, big, dysfunctional family Josh" and flew off with her family. Starting my new life as a Hero/Future C.E.O. of Stark Ind.

I am certainly thinks so rated gory

Note(*)

1)Look up Vibranium#Notes for where I got the info for it

2) Abi is a real female Viking name I looked up

3) Skofnung is a sword legendary Danish king Hrólf Kraki I found the info on wiki/Skofnung?qsrc=3044


End file.
